The Federal Republic of Wellington
Successor to The Federal Republic of Salisford. The two primary voting bodies of The Wellington Republic are the Solar Assembly, and the Colonial Assembly. The Solar Assembly The Solar Assembly is what's left of the founding body. Any sovereign state in the George's System with a human population of over 50,000 is eligible for membership. In addition, any extrasolar states with a human population of over one billion on one body, planetary, lunar, or otherwise, is eligible for membership, though an extrasolar member hasn't been accepted in decades. While currently, Corporations based in The Wellington Republic are only eligible for membership in the Colonial Assembly, a few minor corporations from the time of Salisford remain, including Ward-Takahashi GMB. While none of the nation-states of Earth are on the Solar Assembly, and likely won't be any time soon due to stigma and the inability to control their own borders, several do sit on the Assembly as observers. While any member of the Solar or Colonial Assemblies can propose a peacekeeping operation, or major aid mission, only the Solar Assembly can approve it. Due to the size of both assemblies, votes are majority based. The Colonial Assembly is open to any extrasolar state with a human population of over 500,000 in one system. That includes any states on a planet or moon, a union of smaller states under one banner, or even an entire allied system. Any corporation headquartered in The Wellington Republic may also gain membership of the Colonial Assembly. Six seats on the Colonial Assembly belong to elected representatives from the Solar Assembly, which typically change every year. While the ability to approve major military action rests with the Solar Assembly, the Colonial Assembly may veto such an action with a majority vote of more than 2/3 of the members, though this hasn't occurred yet. Organizations containing human members, but not eligible or desiring to sit on the Colonial Assembly may request observer status. The Secretary-General The spokesperson and face of The Wellington Republic (Abbreviated to: WR or TWR) is the Secretary-General, who is elected by the Colonial Assembly every three years, or after a vote of no confidence by either assembly. The Secretary-General is the only individual sapient, that with no backing state or corporation, is permitted to propose resolutions or action, however they are not a voting member of either assembly. The High Court The highest legal authority in The Wellington Republic is the High Court. It interprets the laws of the Wellington Charter, and has the ultimate jurisdiction over lower Wellingtonian court cases. It consists of 20 individually appointed Justices, 10 appointed by the Solar Assembly, and 10 appointed by the Colonial Assembly. A 21st member, the Supreme Justice is nominated by the Secretary-General, and must be approved by both Assemblies. Cases that go before the High Court range from evaluating the constitutionality of laws, appeals of lower court cases, intellectual property cases, major violations of the Wellington charter by states, leaders, groups, or individuals, and arbitrating conflicts between Wellingtonian members. Sectors The Wellington Republic's vast territory is split into several organizational Sectors, each with their own administrative centers and hierarchy. This includes Wellington Sector or Low Courts. These courts handle civil and criminal cases under The Wellington Republic's jurisdiction within their sector. This includes crimes between multiple states within a sector, or in WR controlled space, local commercial disputes, and appeals from local judiciary bodies. While smaller colonies, habitats, and other population clusters may have their own government, legal system, and police force, if these groups live inside WR territory, WR has the ultimate jurisdiction over legal matters that aren't within a member state. Judges are elected by WR citizens living within a sector unaffiliated with any member state, and serve terms of ten years. As there are no term limits, it's not unheard of for judges to sit until their deaths or retirement. Member States of the WR are permitted to exercise their own legal authority over their citizens based on their own laws, as long as those laws are within the guidelines of the Wellington charter. However, WR does get involved in several matters of local law. Criminals that flee State they broke the law in, and do not commit crimes in any other areas inside WR before their recapture, are extradited back to the State they are charged in. If a criminal is guilty of crimes in multiple States, or in WR territory, they will be tried in the WR court system, which can be appealed all the way up to the High Court. Individuals wishing to extend their trials may also appeal to WR courts to hear a case on whether or not the laws of the State in question violate the WR charter. WR also has the right to adjudicate cases of its own choosing, should either assembly vote that a case should be sent to the High Court. This ability is only infrequently used though, due to the heavy pushback of member states in most instances. Committees There are a variety of committees tasked with organizing the primary missions and tasks of WR forces, with each committee being staffed with members from both assemblies, elected to the positions from their respective assemblies. Typically the members of a committee have some special knowledge or bearing on an institution, such as an agriworld's representative sitting on the aid committee, or a security contracting corporation sitting on the peacekeeping committee. Members are typically rotated every Salisfordian year or so, however there is no limit to sequential terms. Corporations in WR While some corporations choose to stay clear of WR, there are some benefits to being a corporate member, though those come with some downsides. Unlike states, corporations with membership in WR, with the exception of those in the Solar Assembly, are required to obey WR law, and report any violations therof. In addition, WR Observers are permanently installed in corporate offices that are based within a WR controlled gateway torus. However, corporations that are members of WR get access to more secure trade routes, with fewer tariffs and trade penalties. Their cargos and facilities are insured when in WR space. The ability to base offices and facilities within WR protected gateways is invaluable in lawless systems on the frontier. While often overlooked, free education, and cheap food from WR never hurt when running a Trans-Stellar corporation. Citizenship While the issue of nationality and citizenship has only grown more complex with births being possible in the void between systems, in orbit around a planet, or even in the harsh realm of bluespace, WR has attempted to combat this by allowing any human born to claim WR citizenship, or to claim the citizenship of either or both parents, if they were citizens of a WR member. Unemployed humans with sole citizenship of WR are encouraged to find employment within one of the many organizations of WR, but should they be unable or unwilling to work, they will be given enough food to subsist on, and a place to sleep in one of the many shelters WR operates. Membership Once eligible for either assembly, human states and organizations need only petition their respective assembly and their membership will be put to a majority vote. While on several occasions, a poor Human Rights record, or outstanding conflict will prevent membership, most applicants are accepted in a timely manner. Non-Corporate Members of WR, in addition to having a say in the common direction of mankind, have more tangible economic and social benefits: access to WR trade routes; the ability to base facilities within gateways; military protection from aggressors, human or otherwise; access to the WR quantum communications network; and the promise of aid in the event of a disaster. In exchange, member states pay taxes to WR, pledge support, both in times of war and peace, and are subject to the WR charter. Economic Mission The Committee for Economic Development is responsible for managing the monetary interaction of colonies and corporations. It ensures the free travel of goods, services, people, and fiscal capital. It is the regulatory body responsible for maintaining the Pence, investigating fraud between member states, establishing safe trade routes, preventing the sale and transport of contraband across the gateway network, and ensuring the stability of the interstellar economy. As instant communication between systems is still expensive if it's required to be quicker and more detailed than a basic black and white fax, so the CED is responsible for maintaining communication channels, especially the stock market, which would be almost impossible to coordinate without the WR quantum communication arrays across human space. Organizations managed by the CED include the Bureau of Natural Resources, the Gateway Administration, the Customs and Trade Bureau, the Bureau of Energy, the Solar Bank, the Bureau of Finance, the Astronomical Society, the Census Bureau, the Patent and Trademark Office, the Communications Bureau, the Interstellar Postal Service, and the Bureau of Research. * Gateway Administration: One of the most understated, but vital parts of the WR, the Gateway Administration manages the construction and operation of all Gateways in WR territory. While several contracting companies do most of the hard labor, the GA ensures all gateways are built to the exact standards required, and then keeps them running properly and safely. * Customs and Trade Bureau: Agents of the Customs and Trade Bureau run customs checks at most gateways, and are typically involved in raids on smuggling operations and the like. However, they also do the more mundane tasks of shipping, inspecting and labeling interstellar freight. * Solar Bank: The Solar Bank provides several essential banking services to WR and its member states. Not only does it provide insured banking to WR citizens, but it provides loans to struggling states and organizations for humanitarian purposes. Most importantly, it works with the Bureau of Finance to regulate the Pence and its value. The Pence (þ, code PEN) is the official currency recognized by the Wellington Republic. It is the most common currency used in Salisfordia-space and its territories. The value of the Pence is defined by a WR Central document published by the organization's economics committee and approved by a joint vote in both the Solar and Colonial assemblies. * Interstellar Postal Service: While they may seem at times antiquated, the public courier services provided by the IPS are essential. Even with private options available, many still send packages and sensitive communication via the ships of the IPS. * Expeditionary Corps: The Expeditionary Corps was founded in the early days of WR in order to regulate Wellington Republican exploration of space. Its duties includes survey and cataloging of newly discovered systems and interstellar bodies, and marking sites for the construction of Gateways. Diplomatic Mission The Committee for Diplomatic Relations has seen a lot of change in the last few years. Tasked managing relations between the different member states This small, two-part body, was created in order to create a more formal diplomatic setting for communication between the different nation-states living alongside one another in the galaxy. The Assembly is composed of The Council and the Senate. Most prominent in the massive embassy complex on Salisfordia, smaller WR embassy complexes are also operated and maintained by the CDR. Organizations under the control of the CDR include the Bureau of Tourism, the Intellectual Exchange Program, the Embassy Office, the Ambassadorial Service. * Intellectual Exchange Program: A more recent addition to the Committee, the Intellectual Exchange Program oversees the transfer of technology to and from WR and its allies. While corporations have typically been responsible for sharing information with new nations, at a price, WR has agreed to share some technologies with the other nations for humanitarian reasons. * Ambassadorial Service: Tasked with providing WR ambassadors to all member states and other entities wishing diplomatic contact, the Ambassadorial Service is a common first step for the children of the wealthy and successful seeking political office. Peacekeeping Mission Unlike the United Nations on Old Earth, WR maintains its own standing police and military forces, both under the aegis of the Committee of Defense and Security. Somewhat controversially, the CDS is also responsible for managing intelligence, counterterrorism, and border security in WR territory. While accusations of abuse by internal security are nothing new. Gateways and space lanes have become increasingly militarized, and it's not uncommon for pilots to be detained indefinitely if their flight paths come too close to any sensitive assets. Though the most visible portions of the CDS are the Defense Forces and the Colonial Marshal Bureau, it also manages the Office of Interstellar Intelligence, the Bureau of Counterterrorism, the Assembly Security Agency, the Emergency Management Bureau, the Rescue Service, the Bureau of Border Security, the Defense Intelligence Agency, the Bounty Office, the Bureau of Corrections, and the Home Guard. * Defense Forces: The Wellington Republican Defense Forces consist of an Army, for operations on planets, moons, or larger planetoids, and a Fleet, including a Marine component, responsible for operations in space, aboard habitats or vessels, and the gateway network. The Fleet is by far the larger component, composed of dozens of larger vessels like carriers and cruisers, a few massive battlecruisers and supercarriers, and hundreds of smaller vessels and strike craft. There are five standing Fleets under Fleet Command, they are spread throughout security details and patrols. The Army is smaller, and only maintains minimal troop numbers at any given time. Units used to be composed of integrated forces, made up of military personnel from across the member states, as well as WR citizens serving permanently or temporarily in the Defense Forces, with member states rotating their forces in and out of use as needed. In the event of a major peacekeeping operation, all members are still required to offer military aid, but with their own individual units instead of general numbers. WRDF are rarely seen in large numbers outside of Salisfordia and its immediate neighbors. Typically any outpost in a hostile area will have a small contingent for protection. Every gateway in WR territory has a crew running traffic control operations, and a ship or two protecting the gate itself. The closer you get to the inner systems, the more presence you'll see of the WRDF. Mostly smaller ships doing customs work and patrolling trade corridors. Occasionally a member world will request aid in dealing with unrest, a riot, or piracy problems, and smaller missions will be tasked to deal with them. * Colonial Marshal Bureau: While the WR Defense Forces operate on the level of planets and systems, the WR Colonial Marshals operate on the individual level. Marshals largely operate out of gateway network, though some more heavily populated systems and settlements may have Marshal offices. Colonial Marshals act across the borders of the various members of WR, and even beyond, into neutral territory. When inside WR space, Marshals pursue individuals of any species that have violated WR law. For example, if an individual attempts to destroy a habitat in one system, but flees to another system before local law enforcement can apprehend them, Colonial Marshals are legally permitted to cross member borders freely in order to capture the runner. Criminals apprehended by the Marshals are typically extradited to the member state where they committed the crime, though people committing crimes in WR facilities, outside of WR controlled space, and the criminals turned over to WR by corporations are held and rehabilitated in WR's penal facilities. These penal facilities are operated by the Bureau of Corrections and are typically considered some of the nicer prisons available. Wanted criminals have been known to commit a crime that will get them extradited to WR, rather than face incarceration in their home systems. Outside of WR controlled territory, Colonial Marshals also operate with the Bounty Office. The office posts bounties, allowing locals collect criminals that have slipped outside of their jurisdiction in exchange for payment. The office also certifies Bounty Hunters and on occasion grants Letters of Marque to Private Military Corporations or independent captains. However, in some instances, Marshals may travel through unaffiliated territory in order to reach a settlement belonging to a member state, or to capture particularly heinous criminals in an area local law enforcement or bounty hunters may be unreliable. Several diplomatic incidents have occurred as a result of actions by the Marshal Bureau outside of WR jurisdiction. * Office of Interstellar Intelligence: Originally the only intelligence gathering force in WR, the OII is the external intelligence service of The Wellington Republic. Though it primarily uses conventional intelligence gathering techniques, the OII also monitors communications outside of the WR's borders. Providing intelligence for all parts of the government, the OII is one of the better funded sections of WR. Though it doesn't have any law enforcement capabilities or duties, the OII is capable of direct action through its Special Activities Office, though only when authorized to do so by the Secretary-General. * Assembly Security Agency: Specifically tasked with protecting the assemblies and their delegates, the ASA is a small, but well-trained group. Though not often seen by the public, delegates traveling to and from their homes are often transported aboard ships belonging to Assembly Security. * Emergency Management Bureau: Originally under the Committee for Humanitarian Development, the Emergency Management Bureau handles the internal disasters of WR. While the Aid Agency handles the crises of member states, the EMB works with the Rescue Service to handle spacecraft accidents, habitat damage, and day to day emergencies in WR territory. * Home Guard: The Home Guard is an elite force made up of both WRDF and Marshal elements that provides physical security and law enforcement in Salisfordia itself, including a special detachment that protects the Secretary-General. People, Places, and Things * Hermes Naval Shipyard and Orbital Drydock, Salisfordian Orbit: One of the largest shipyards made by the WR, the Hermes Shipyard not only provides a stable platform for constructing vessels of peace and war but also houses the crews and corporate offices of many corporations contracted to build ships for WR. * The Wellington Republic Fleet Academy, New Oakton, Salisfordia: The WR Fleet Academy is a four year service academy established for the purpose of educating and training young leaders for service in the Fleet as Officers. Candidates for admission must apply directly, and receive a nomination from an Assembly representative. Graduates commission as Ensigns in the Fleet, or Second Lieutenants in the Marine Corps. * WRV Whitepool: Flagship of the First Fleet, the Whitepool is an advanced Battlecarrier, designed for command and control, and carries a large complement of marines and strike craft. It remains garrisoned in Salisfordia with the rest of First Fleet. * SFV Wellington: An older ship that originally belonged to the Federal Republic of Salisford, converted into a museum ship, kept officially on active duty for ceremonial purposes. * WRV Wellington: Flagship of the Second Fleet, the Wellington is an advanced battlecruiser commanded by the famous Admiral Thomas O. Fletcher. It is currently in orbit around Salisfordia. * Admiral Thomas O. Fletcher Naval Warfare genius, known for creating the Fletcher Manuver which when prerormed correctly can destroy an entire fleet. * Frank Smith: A career politician, the current Secretary-General of the WR was born in Salisford, and served in a variety of positions in Salisford before being elected as the first Secretary-General. * First Fleet A mainly ceremonial force after the creation of the Home Guard, the First Fleet is permanently garrisoned in Salisfordia and is where all new fleet vessels are assigned until they are sent to another unit. The First Fleet does occasionally send individual vessels or groups of vessels for Public Relations missions, ceremonies, or to escort dignitaries between Salisfordia and other systems. * Second Fleet: The largest of the WRDF's fleets, Second fleet is responsible for the direct security of the WR's interior territories, especially the systems closest to Salisfordia. In order to cover so much space, the Second Fleet includes four carrier strike groups, and a large marine complement. * Third Fleet: Assigned to border security along with Fourth Fleet, Third Fleet is considered one of the most experienced Fleets, as it regularly deals with pirate raids. Battle-hardened, most Third Fleet ships and crews are not without their scars. * Fourth Fleet: The Fourth Fleet is sometimes considered the place where slackers are sent to languish, as officially they are only protecting the border with the Empire. While this reputation may have been true to an extent, recent tensions have caused an overhaul of Fourth Fleet. With many incompetent or ineffective officers having been shown the door, Fourth Fleet may have to prove its mettle before long. * Fifth Fleet: A recent creation, still being organized and modified, the Fifth Fleet was created in order to act as a Quick Reaction Force. While it is still small, the Fifth Fleet is being staffed with some of the brightest minds of the Defense Forces, and equipped with the latest technology.